1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for validating and storing currency, and more specifically to stacker mechanisms used in such devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A currency validator generally comprises multiple mechanisms to transport, validate, and store commercial paper such as bank notes. Once introduced into the currency validator, the bank note is transported past a variety of sensors to determine the validity of the note. After the note is validated it is typically transferred into a storage box by a stacker mechanism. These general concepts are discussed in the literature, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,072, 5,388,817, 5,899,452 and 5,641,157.
For convenience, the terms xe2x80x9ccurrency validatorxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnote validatorxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably. As used here, the term xe2x80x9cnotexe2x80x9d is meant to encompass a variety of commercial papers that are received by a currency validator. For example, a xe2x80x9cnotexe2x80x9d is typically a bank note such as paper currency. The relevant technology, however, is not limited to the receipt of notes; rather, the technology may be applied to devices for receiving and stacking items such as a store coupon having a designated arbitrary value, or any other paper documents to be collected, validated, and/or stored.
Where a compact stacker mechanism is desired, conventionally a stacker mechanism consisting of a complex scissors type assembly is typically utilized. However, these mechanisms sacrifice simplicity for compactness. An example of this type of stacker mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,072.
Stacker mechanisms which do not rely on the scissors type assembly may utilize fewer parts but lose compactness. For example, some stacker mechanisms include a pusher assembly for pushing the note into a storage box. However, for stability purposes the pusher assembly must be long enough to extend as far as required to correctly place the note into the storage box and at the same time remain engaged in a guiding mechanism. Therefore, devices using the pusher assembly generally must be of considerable length.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a stacker mechanism that has fewer moving parts while at the same time providing compactness.
The stacker mechanism and associated methods of the present invention have several aspects, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of the invention as expressed by the claims, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to an apparatus for stacking a note in a note validator that has a storage box. The apparatus comprises a motor that has a rotary shaft and a crank arm that couples to the shaft. The apparatus further comprises a telescoping drive member configured to engage with the crank arm such that the crank arm causes the telescoping drive member to move linearly in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The apparatus further comprises a pusher plate directly actuated by the telescoping drive member for pushing the note into the storage box
Another aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus for stacking and storing bank notes. The apparatus comprises a removable storage box for storing the bank notes. The storage box may include a unshaped housing, flanges attached to the housing, and a spring loaded counter-pressure plate. The apparatus further comprises a crank arm affixed to a rotary motor and a telescoping drive member. The apparatus may further comprise a crank arm for directly actuating the telescoping drive member. The apparatus further may comprise a pusher plate, attached to the telescoping drive member, for pushing the bank notes into the storage box.
In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to an apparatus for stacking a note in a note validator having a storage box. The apparatus comprises a motor having a rotary shaft, a crank arm coupled to the shaft, wherein the crank arm is configured with a protruding member. The apparatus may further comprise a telescoping drive member having a proximal end, an intermediate portion, and a distal end, wherein the proximal end comprises a groove for receiving the protruding member. The apparatus may further comprise a plate coupled to the distal end, wherein the plate and the telescoping drive member are positioned substantially perpendicular to one another, and wherein the crank arm causes the telescoping drive member to move linearly in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. In this embodiment, the telescoping drive member is configured to move the plate for pushing the note into the storage box.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus for stacking bank notes in a note validator that has a frame and a storage box. The apparatus may comprise a motor having a rotary shaft that is coupled to a crank arm, which is configured with a protruding member. The apparatus may further comprise a telescoping drive member having a proximal end, an intermediate portion, and a distal end. The proximal end of the telescoping drive member may contain a first groove for receiving the protruding member, and the first groove may be perpendicular to a line defined by the shortest distance between the proximal end and the distal end. The telescoping drive member may contain a second groove that runs substantially from the proximal end to the distal end. The apparatus may further comprise a support member, substantially located inside the frame, having at least one rail configured to couple with the second groove for supporting and guiding the telescoping drive member. The apparatus may further comprise a plate coupled to the distal end, wherein the plate and the telescoping drive member are positioned substantially perpendicular to one another. The crank arm is configured to cause the telescoping drive member to move linearly in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft, and the telescoping drive member is configured to move the plate for pushing the note into the storage box.
In another embodiment the invention relates to an apparatus for stacking bank notes in a bank note validator that has a storage box. The apparatus comprises means for rotating a shaft, and means coupled to the shaft for converting the circular motion of the shaft to reciprocating linear motion. The apparatus may further comprise telescoping drive means configured to engage with the means for converting, such that the means for converting causes the telescoping drive means to move linearly in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The apparatus may further comprise means directly actuated by the telescoping means for pushing the note into the storage box.
Various details of certain inventive embodiments are set forth in the following description and in the accompanying drawings.